Vivienne(Dragon Age)
Vivienne is an Orlesian mage and personal enchanter and adviser to Empress Celene. She is a companion to The Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Involvement Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Vivienne is briefly mentioned by her epithet "Madame de Fer" by Empress Celene while she considers speaking to her about Lady Cosinne de Montsimmard and her husband's familiarity with the Circle of Magi. Dragon Age: Inquisition With the world thrown into chaos, she sees the Inquisition as the only group willing to stand against it and introduces herself by throwing them a party. She intervenes when a Marquis openly disparages the Inquisition and attempts to challenge The Inquisitor, magically immobilizing him and leaves his fate up to the Inquisitor. She joins up with the Inquisition to help her fellow mages however she can. Vivienne is extremely bitter and resentful at what she perceives as the selfish actions of the rebel mages. In her mind, they see only their own oppression and fail to consider the well-being of others outside the Circle of Magi, as well as the justifiably increased fear of magic in the populace and ranks of the Templar Order; a fear that she believes is now, by their actions and that of the Kirkwall Rebellion, greater than it ever was since the rise of the Tevinter Imperium. She believes that the Circles and Templar Order must be restored to ensure the continued protection of mages, and thus supports Cassandra Pentaghast as the new Divine. If her approval is high enough, Vivienne asks the Inquisitor to bring her the heart of a snowy wyvern. Should the Inquisitor procure this item, Vivienne uses it to create a potion for Duke Bastien, who is suffering an incurable disease, but he passes away regardless. It is possible to have Vivienne elected as the new Divine, after Justinia V. If chosen, she will be known as Divine Victoria. She is the first mage to hold the position and once appointed, the uproar is immediate. Three revolts follow in quick succession, and her response is immediate and vicious. Chaos reigned for months but eventually subsided. For the time being, the Chantry remains united and though difficult for many to accept, a mage sits on the Sunburst throne and will remain there. Trespasser Vivienne reappears during the events of the 'Trespasser' DLC, set two years after Corypheus' defeat during the Exalted Council. She appears either as the Loyalist enchanter she always was or as Divine Victoria. If Inquisitor is friends with Vivienne: Vivienne treats the Inquisitor to a "spa day". The two relax and catch up in a spa Vivienne likes to frequent while Sera causes mischief in the background. If Vivienne is not Divine Victoria If Cassandra Pentaghast became Divine, the Circles are rebuilt and Vivienne is elected Grand Enchanter. Her first act is to utterly raze the College of Enchanters to the ground, sparing its leaders only as a favor to Divine Victoria. If Leliana became Divine, the end of the Inquisition sent shock waves through the College of Enchanters. Madame de Fer ably played on the mages' fears. Her followers united to build a new Circle- with Vivienne as the Grand Enchanter- in direct competition with the College. What the Circle lacked in numbers, they made up in political connections and became a force to be reckoned with. The two groups settle into an uneasy coexistence in which they vie for power. If Vivienne became Divine Victoria As Divine Victoria, Vivienne sits on the Exalted Council representing the Chantry. The Exalted Council continues to exist and advise her, and Cassandra serves on the Council as well. However, she later becomes disgusted with Vivienne's perversion of the Chant of Light's intent to suit her whims and leaves. If the mages were conscripted and the Inquisition is disbanded: The Inquisition's conscripted mages wish to reform the College of Enchanters, despite Vivienne crushing them soon after becoming Divine and sending many retreating to the Inquisition. This time, secure in her hold over both the rebuilt Circles and the Sunburst Throne, she grudgingly allows them to live as a show of respect to the Inquisition that was. The two organizations settle into a barely peaceful coexistence over the next few years. Allies *The Inquisitor *Varric Tethras *Leliana *Cassandra Pentaghast *Blackwall *Iron Bull *Sera *Justinia V *Fiona *Hawke *Josephine Montilyet *Cullen *Dorian Pavus Enemies *Corypheus *Cole *Solas *Viddasala *Saarath Appearances *Dragon Age: Inquisition **Trespasser Videos Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Dragon Age Category:Dragon Age Inquisition Category:Inquisitor Companions Category:Inquisition Members Category:Mages Category:Magic Category:Free Marchers Category:Orlesians Category:Alive Category:Protagonist Category:Bald Category:Bioware Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Leaders